I Never Knew
by Padfoot Girlie
Summary: Isabella Rose Smith, never knew why her last name was diferent to her parents, and she never knew why a kind looking, big haired man who wears a bow tie was always there for her since she was five years old.
1. Meetings

I Never KnewChapter 1: Meetings

She never knew of course that, she was Uncle Doctor's daughter. Well that probably explains why he never liked her Dad that much, okay he hated him.

She first met the Doctor when she was five, she was playing with her cat outside and she didn't notice that there was a large rock jutting out from the ground so accidentally she fell over it and hurt her knee.

"Ouch," she cried, looking at the cut on her knee.

A man with big hair and bow tie came over to her.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor, can I help you with that?," the man asked, smiling kindly.

"Yes, please," the little tear filled girl said.

He pulled some wipes out of his pockets, and started to wipe the cut clean.

"So what's your name?" the man asked.

"Isabella," she replied.

"That's a pretty name," he commented.

"What's yours?" She asked curiously, looking at the strange man who was helping her.

"I already told you, I am the Doctor," the doctor said, now taking a plaster out of his pocket.

"But you must have first name or a last name, you can't just be the Doctor,"

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, it is just the Doctor," the Doctor said, smiling to himself.

The Doctor looked at the now cleaned and plastered cut, then looked into the face of the little girl, she had beautiful large blue eyes and long curly black hair.

" Well I think that is done," he said smiling.

"Thank-you," she said trying to remember the manners her mother told her, "will I ever see you again?"

"I hope so, but I want you to keep me, our little secret," the Doctor, smiling lovingly to the little girl.

She nodded happily, she trusted this Doctor man already even though she knew nothing about him. And then he got up and went away.

The Doctor smiled to himself, so glad that we had finally met his little girl and she already trusted him.

The Doctor kept on visiting Isabella as she grew up occasionally bringing a red headed female who was called Amy Pound.

"At least she has a proper name," said Isabella, when she the Doctor first introduced at 6.

Amy and the Doctor laughed, Isabella smiled up at them, and this was what she normally did when grown-ups laughed at her.

Isabella started to call the Doctor, Uncle Doctor, which the Doctor found quite ironic. His was glad though that Isabella thought him as part of the family.

The Doctor was there when she wanted to talk when she couldn't to talk to her parents, he was always there when she was crying and nobody knew she was. Isabella thought he was a godsend her own guardian angel.

Amy found Isabella a kind polite little girl, she only came a few times, but she grew to love and care for the Doctor's little girl has he called it. Isabella liked Amy but she preferred the Doctor, she never as got as far as called Amy Auntie.

The Doctor loved his little girl more than anything in the world, universe and time and would do anything for her. And he knew when he first met her that nothing in the world could change that.

There was one time when Isabella thought the Doctor had gone crazy (well as crazier than he normally was) was when she was ten.

She was absentmindedly stroking her tabby cat Whiskers, who was now fat and old out side, her parents had gone out for the day so she was bored and all alone.

"Hey Isabella," the Doctor said, sitting next to her on the sofa.

"Heya Uncle Doctor, don't call me Isabella anymore," Isabella said, smiling at him, "It's Bella,"

Red-hot burning anger filled his normally happy and friendly face. Isabella looked slightly scared.

"Your name is Isabella," he said through clenched teeth.

"Ok over reaction much, I know my name is Isabella, but I've now changed to Bella," she said, looking at him ludicrously.

"No, your name will Isabella if you like it or not," the Doctor said sternly.

"Uncle Doctor, you're starting to sound like my father," she told him, angrily.

He had no right to say what name she can or can't have.

"Maybe your father is right this time," he said, his insides grinning ironically.

"Well, you're not my father, so stop jumping down my throat, it's not like you named me Isabella," she said, rather loudly.

"Well, I am your uncle," the Doctor, "and in fact I did name you,"

Isabella just stared him, she thought he was off his rocker, he didn't know her parents so how was it possible that he named her.

"Oh, no, I did not say that, I really did not say, I am really sorry, have a good weekend, I am going to get going now," he said, rather quickly, the practically running out of the door.

Isabella ran after him, she scurried out in the pouring ran to him go in a small wooden box, she ran over to the box, and started to knock on the wooden door, there was loud whooshing sound, and suddenly she was knocking on air.

In the Tardis

"Oh dear, Isabella is never going to trust me again," the doctor sighed.

"What have you done?" Amy asked, "Well, if I was Isabella, wouldn't trust you anyway, you with that bloody bow tie, looking like geography teacher."

"Remember Amy, bow ties are cool, and I do not look like geography teacher, I look like dignified time lord," the Doctor said, looking mortally offended.

Then the Doctor told her the past conversation he last had with his daughter.

"Oh my god, you are such a prat, I can't be believe this, you are going back now and talking to her," she said, but she looked at the Doctor's wet clothes, "maybe you dry off first but Doctor, I think it is finally time to tell her,"

He just nodded and the left the console room, he started to feel really nervous, the pit of his stomach was turning, but Amy was right she needed to know and soon.


	2. Truth

Truth

**Authors note: I do not own Doctor who that privilege belongs to BBC**

The Doctor set the TARDIS to go about three hours after he was just there, so Isabella had enough time to calm down, he ran back into the house to avoid from getting wet.

"Isabella, but I am every sorry to tell you this parents Georgina and Samuel Connor have died in a car crash this mourning," a loud gruff but sorrowful voice said.

The Doctor who was listening in, shouted out, "WHAT, no, not sweet poor Georgina,"

He ran into the room to see, Isabella crying hysterically, and a man wearing a police uniform looking at her sadly, then he looked at the Doctor strangely.

"Who are you? Isabella said she was on her own," the policeman said.

"I am John Smith, I am her uncle, her parents had sent to look after during the business trip, I just went out to get some milk," the Doctor said, trying to look truthful.

"So where's the milk," he asked.

"The corner shop, didn't have any so I was going to Isabella so we could go to the supermarket to get some," he said smoothly but quickly because he really wanted to get to his daughter so he could comfort her.

Without a second glance at the officer rushed off to Isabella's side, and hugged her and moved her through his hands in comforting way.

"Does she have any family that she wants to stay with?" the policemen asked, actually felt touched to see the feel care that this John fellow that he sees in his face.

"Well, _Bella_ is staying with me, if she doesn't want too, I will not stand in her way," The Doctor said, looking down at Isabella who was still crying but there was a small half smile on her face.

"I w-want t-to," she croaked.

The Doctor smiled kindly at her.

"I guess you don't need me, I am going to head off," the officer said, leaving the room.

"Isabella, I know this a horrid time but I need to talk to and it's every important, but I'll wait," the Doctor said, the doctor was still hugging her and comforting her.

It took ages for Isabella to calm down, it was well into night until she had stopped crying hysterically, when she had stopped, and the Doctor began his long story.

"A long time ago, when I was a total different person, I lost someone who was every dear to me, her name was Rose Tyler," Isabella gasped that was her middle name, " I was horribly depressed and then I met your mother, she helped me, healed me even, I asked her if she wanted to travel with me, to my great surprise she said yes."

"I got close to her, closer than I have ever got with anyone I ever travelled with," Isabella looked confused, the her eyes widened in surprise, "And nine months later she had you and you were the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on."

_What does this mean, my strange secret stranger is actually my father_, Bella thought.

"Then your Mother, had quite a unpleasant surprise for my that she was married, and she wanted me to take her back, but she let me name you Isabella Rose Smith, so Bella I am your real father, but this were you probably think I am crazy, I am a Alien and the travelling I did with your mother, was space travel and also time travelling as well," the Doctor said, looking at Bella for the reaction.

Bella expression was filled with disbelief, confusion, sadness and worry.

"You're crazy," she said.

He nodded.

"It has been said," the Doctor said, not a trace of humour in his face, "If you don't believe me I can show you my space ship."

Isabella thought he was insane, completely bonkers, but there was something about his story that fitted together perfectly like a jigsaw puzzle.

She nodded, the Doctor grabbed her hand pulled her to her feet and dragged her outside in the pouring rain, they stopped at the blue box that they were earlier.

"But, this isn't a space ship, it's a small wooden blue box," Bella said, confused.

The doctor unlocked the door and Isabella eyes gleamed with excitement with what she saw. She steeped in inside and load of things came bursting through her head.

"Of course, a chameleon circuit, it disguises itself to what common in that era and planet," Isabella said, "you know that you can fix that."

The Doctor stared at her amazed by what she just said.

"Yeah, I know but like as a Police box, you don't get confused," the Doctor said, grinning at his daughter.

"Okay, I believe you now, so are you saying that my eccentric secret stranger is actually my Dad," Isabella said, looking quite amused, "And I just thought you were a mad man with a box,"

"You're turning into Amy, that the same thing she said when she saw the Tardis," The Doctor said, smiling, "Oh, I am a mad man with a box, remember that it might save your life one day,"

Bella nodded trying to look serious but then burst out laughing then about second, the Doctor joined in, it a long time before they had stopped laughing.

"So I guess that I am part alien, and that time and space travelling and the chameleon circuit and Time and Relative Dimension in Space more commonly known as the TARDIS is all from Gallifrey, as I am guessing that I am part time lord," Bella said, really quickly.

"How do you know all of this stuff?" the Doctor asked, looking astounded.

"Well, when I stepped in here, a lot of stuff like that filled my head, so I don't know really, maybe because I am back, all the stuff I should already know sort came into my head," Bella replied.

"So what do you say, come and live here travel with your newly found alien father?" He asked.

"YES," she screamed, looking delighted.


	3. Moving In

**Moving in.**

**Author's note: I do not own Doctor Who, BBC does**

Then she ran out of the TARDIS, _weird_, the doctor thought, he slowly followed behind her, then stopped, he knew that she was getting her stuff and she probably would need help packing.

"Amy," he shouted, looking through the corridor, to see if she was coming, then she appeared, "Bella and I need help packing,"

She looked slightly confused, then realisation hit her. She nodded and followed him out of the TARDIS, the rain had died down but still was raining heavily, they quickly went into Bella's house.

The Doctor led Amy into Bella's bedroom, and entered, the room was quite big but not massive, the room was white expect for a deep red feature wall, the bed sheets were miss matched but the room was surprisingly neat for a ten year old. Bella was neatly folding her clothes into a suitcase.

"You know, Bella, I have much quicker way of packing," the Doctor said, "I will go and get the TARDIS,"

About a minute later, a big whooshing sound and the TARDIS appeared, the door creaked open and Doctor's smiley face, came out.

"So here's the plan, Bella you are choosing your room, I'll pack your stuff then pass it to Amy who'll go to the room that you have chosen and leave it there and Bella will unpack," the Doctor said, super quickly.

They nodded, Bella quickly went into the TARDIS and left the control room and entered a spacious corridor, which had many doors, she opened the first one and the room was perfect.

It was two different browns, one a deep chocolate colour the other a light brown, the furniture was the same light wood that all matched and there was a double bed that had a mixture of browns on the quilt cover. This was like the room she had always wanted, this was why her room was so tidy at home because she wanted to make her Mum and Dad well fake Dad, see that she deserved a new room. Thinking about them made her sick to her stomach, she wanted to break down and cry but she couldn't she didn't want her newly found Dad think her weak.

Amy came in, carrying two suitcases worth of stuff, she looked very red as red as her hair and puffed out.

"God, the Doctor is just hopeless sometimes, I've had to help pack everything," Amy puffed, very loudly, "better go back before he tries to pack the flowers."

She took the suitcases and started to fill the wardrobe with the clothes that were in there, she finished quite quickly, she was quite impressed with herself, he laughed when she saw some broken pencils, rocks and screwed piece of paper in the bottom of one of the suitcases.

Amy come back looking every frustrated, she didn't say anything she left the other suitcases and left with the two empty ones. This time they were filled with night stuff and underwear quickly but neatly put them in the Chester draws.

Instead of Amy that came, it was the Doctor who was looking rather cheerful instead of looking puffed and frustrated like Amy did.

"Amy, has banned me from packing ever again, she says that I don't pack things that are needed, I pack things that are totally unnecessary," the Doctor said, smiling.

He picked the two empty suitcases and left. The suitcases he had left were filled with the last of her clothes, and some of her books, she unpacked her clothes. Then she unpacked her books.

This carried on for a while until she had everything in her room, he looked around happily, the Doctor smiled too, Amy came in looking quite angry but she also smiled.

Bella felt for once she at home for the first time ever, she felt like she belonged.


	4. Trust me

Trust me

After they had moved in, they had decided, to go to bed because they all were exhausted, Bella she wasn't just tired exhausted, she emotionally as well. The Doctor was getting a strange feeling that there was something wrong with her as she hadn't looked upset since last night when she had stopped crying. He know that had everything since then had totally overwhelming and strange and new but she just lost her Mum and the person she thought who was her Dad for the past ten years. It seemed that she wasn't upset at all, the Doctor was incredibly worried, he did not know to talk to her without bringing everything flooding back.

Bella tried and tried and tried to get to sleep but this wasn't happening, every time she tried she saw her Mum and Dad looking like what they might of looked like after the car accident. So instead she read a book, so she would not think of them. She did not want to look weak and vulnerable in front of her new father, she already made a fool of herself, crying, her other father would not of been proud of her, he would be ashamed, because she had shown weakness and that is not a good thing.

They had slept for most of the day (expect Bella) and it was now night, when Bella heard music and things being clattered together, she knew it was safe to wake up. She followed the sound of the music, and the clatter until she found the room it was coming from. She opened the door, and saw the Doctor, her Dad cooking breakfast, it looked like the full English breakfast, and not doing a every good job on it.

"Bella," he said, when he noticed that she was there, "could you wake Amy up, then get dressed, tell Amy to come straight here, her bedroom is the third door on the right,"

Bella nodded, she looked at the red and flustered face that the Doctor had, then left, she knocked on the door that the Doctor told her too. She a heard a feeble, "Go away," so she opened the door.

"I am sorry, Amy, the Doctor told me to wake you up, he said to go straight to the kitchen," Bella said, poking her head through the door.

"In a five minutes," Amy said, her was muffled and croaky.

Bella laughed and left Amy to wake up on her own, she didn't have trouble finding her room again as it the first from the console room. She got dressed into jeans and a blue T-shirt and trainers, then she left to follow the music to get back to the kitchen.

She heard Amy and the Doctor arguing, about what it seems to be about the breakfast:

"Doctor, I still don't see why you didn't let the TARDIS cook it?" Amy asked, annoyed.

"Because, I wanted Bella to see me fit to look after her," he said.

"How could you say that, I bet Bella is really happy to be here, she has loved you since she was five years old," Amy said, her voice was slightly raised.

"Do you really think that?" the Doctor asked, his voice filled with emotion.

Bella came in before Amy answered but the Doctor saw Amy nod, and his heart exploded (in a good sense) with unexpressed emotion.

They had a breakfast the TARDIS made, Bella didn't feel hungry so she put the food into her pockets when Amy or the Doctor wouldn't notice. After they were finished Amy went to get ready.

"I'll show you around soon," the Doctor said, " but first I think we should go somewhere as a welcome home present, it will be anywhere you chose expect is we can't go there, which I will truthfully sorry if that happens, I really would,"

"Can we go on a alien planet?" she asked, looking up at him.

He nodded happily, he took the plates so the TARDIS to wash them, Amy came bounding in wearing a blouse and a black mini skirt.

"So, where are we going today?" Amy asked, smiling.

"It's a surprise," the Doctor said, winking at Bella.

"I think that you only say that now, so we don't now if you get it wrong," Amy said, grinning, the Doctor smiled too.

"Okay, I don have a few rules, one don't wander off, don't ask stupid questions, do exactly what I tell you to do, and trust me," the doctor said, clicking on controls

"Yeah, but we never listen to them," Amy muttered to Bella.

The Doctor heard Amy and rolled his eyes.


	5. The Bet

The Bet.

**Author's note: I don't own Doctor, the BBC does.**

The TARDIS had landed, the girls had no idea where they was, well Bella had shrewd idea because of her new super smart time lord human brain, but the Doctor looked happy about where they had landed, so she didn't want to spoil his happy grin.

The Doctor, went to Amy and Bella, to go outside, they both ran through the door, it was beautiful, the sky was a pale shade of purple, and the grass was an icy blue and the flowers that were there were like glass, and transparent and fragile.

"This is the planet, Crepitus," Bella whispered to Amy.

Then a familiar voice behind them said, "this is planet…"

"Crepitus," Amy and Bella said together, then laughed.

The Doctor looked every disgruntled, then laughed along with them.

"Bella, beat you this time," Amy giggled.

"She won't next time, I promise you that," the Doctor said, looking determined.

"I wouldn't bet on it, I will beat you," Bella said, looking as determined as her Dad.

"I will bet on it, and Amy decides who wins at the end of the week, and the winner decides what the loser's forfeit be," the Doctor said, holding out his hand out to Bella.

"I don't get what were betting on," Bella admitted, looking at the Doctor's hand.

"On who gives Amy the more information," the Doctor said.

"Okay, then," Bella said, while shaking his hand, "Amy this the 89th century, 8856, to be more exact, we are in the Milky way galaxy, this planets were only one life form by name of…"

"Crepiti, which start off as a flower, and performs metamorphous into a type off bee then into a large bee slash flower life form which over run the planet until you humans found it…" the Doctor cut in.

"In the 56th century when they made space ships that could go out of their Solar system, they found that it was like Earth so they came too live here as well as Crepiti were…"

"Reasonable aliens, they let humans stay here without any arguments , and humans…"

"Lived here ever since," Bella finished off.

"Okay, information melt down, but if you were teaching together it would be the funniest thing ever, you should see each other faces," Amy chuckled, this was going to be every interesting week.

They walked around for a while until thy found a large building with scientific looking logo.

"Why is that there, it is so blocking out the view," Amy said, looking at the building with distaste.

"I don't know," The Doctor and Bella said together," Lets go and find out,"

"Jinx," Bella said, Amy started to roar with laughter.

"What…" Bella put her hand over his mouth.

"It means that you can't talk until I say your name but as I don't know your real name, it looks like you speak ever again," Bella giggled childishly, "That means that you can't win the bet either,"

"She has got you there hasn't she," Amy said, while the Doctor nodded.

"Well as you can't speak, it looks like I need the psychic paper," Bella said, smiling.

The Doctor reached in his coat pocket, reluctantly handed over it to Bella, Bella grinned widely.

"Outsmarted by a ten year old, I thought I would never see the day, oh the shame of it," Amy laughed, she quite enjoying this.

The Doctor scowled, glaring at Amy and Bella, they walked to the building before they got there sirens went off. This took them all by surprise. Men and women clad in army uniform, and guns, the guns were pointing at them.

"Surely you wouldn't shot a ten year old," Bella said, showing them the psychic paper, "We are a Scientific Safety Community, this is Amy Pound and John Smith, don't mind him he is a mute,"

"Oh, okay, I am Francis Mann," said a man, shaking each of the hands, but still eyeing the strange threesome, "I am the captain of the army in these parts, I'll get one of the assistants to show you around,"

The army went back in, a pretty young girl came out, and she shook each of their hands and led them in.

"I am Sarah Gates, I have been told to show around," she told them.

The room that came form the door was white, the walls were, the tiled floors were white and so was the patterned ceilings, they was a future type of technology which meant to be a computer and a phone.

"This is the reception," Sarah said, she while following them through the white door, " We test the soils of this planet to see what habitation can live there,"

They walked through the door and there were it was like a giant green house, I was every hot in there. There were different tables, and soil in green trays, and each table there was about seven trays with 7 different plants' that were growing from it, in the different soils some where dying and the others flourishing.

"So this is the test lab, is there anything else you are testing because it seems to heavy guarded to just test this though I know it is awfully important," Bella asked, looking for something else.

"No, this is it," Gates said, looking rather nervous.

"Amy, what do you think?" Bella asked Amy, looking behind her.

"I don't know, it does a pretty suspicious, where's John?" Amy asked, looking beside her as he had just disappeared.

Bella looked around again, she saw the Doctor trying to open a locked door with the sonic screwdriver.

"What's through that door?" Bella asked, pointing at the Doctor and the door.

"Store room," she said looking extremely scared and nervous, "please sir, stop that at once, or I will have to call back up."

The Doctor ignored her, and carried on, Amy and Bella ran over to him, the door opened, they went inside, and they were howls of pain and screaming.

They followed the noise, it led to a row off cages, and inside they were Crepiti, they were amazing life forms, they had the a large transparent flower had that had the smaller flowers dangling off it leaves behind they heads, and for there bodies furry orange and pink zig zagged pattern. They had large black wings and made a loud buzzing sound. There were five of them. One had the petals from its head taken off. One other had no wings. One other looked sliver blood was getting taken out of it and then red blood put back in. One had its furry skin shaven off it roughly and sliver blood was trickily down form that the blade had hit the skin. The last was the worst it was in ever alive, it looked like it had been dissected.

"This is not right," Bella shouted, "This is not right, this is not right,"

Bella with all her strength had broken down, to a crumbling sobbing mess on the floor, but she quickly regained herself, by reminding herself she wasn't weak and wasn't fragile.

All the scientists, army people and Sarah the assistant came in, the army had disgusted look on their faces, and was so bloody angry that all their faces were a deep shade of purple.

"This what we helping, this is disgusting, arrest them," Mann shouted, Sarah and the scientists were all quickly arrested, "I have called the hospital, and they are going to pick up the Crepiti," he told the Doctor, Amy and Bella.

A shrill bout of laughter came form one of the scientists, she had mousy brown hair and sharp grey eyes, her shrill voice said, "The cages are dead bolt sealed with a code you will never get them out," her laughter came shrill and high again.

"Damn," Bella sighed inwardly.

"Well, if it a code, codes can be broken," she said, going to the futuristic computer system. They were four lines on screen, to put each letter or number in.

Bella, who had amazing brainpower just recently, let her hands to the talking, she was typing faster than she ever had in her life, and with under ten minutes she had the code spot on. The doors had slide open and the Doctors and Nurse's took severely injured Crepiti to the hospital.

They slid out during it was happening and left back to the Tardis, walking silently disgusted the way that humans could treat nice and reasonable creatures without any real justification.

The bet had gone on, the Doctor still was jinxed and was getting frustrated, so instead of speaking loads he had a white board, and Amy saw the information that was coming out of Bella's mouth before she was saying it, this annoyed Bella immensely, it seems that she fell on her own joke, Amy found this all extremely amusing.


	6. The Winner, The Foreit and Mushrooms

The Winner and The Forfeit and Mushrooms

It was the end of the week, the tension between the Doctor and his daughters were increasing. It was time to decide who was the winner was, Amy knew she had to choose, and the person who won had deserved it.

Bella and the Doctor were sitting in the sitting room, nervous with anticipation, they both knew who won, one was delighted and the other was in a stinking mood. Though the person who know that they had lost, they firmly believed, that the person was going to win, and wasn't going to be sour about.

Bella and the Doctor knew that when Amy had announced the loser the Doctor could talk again, it was unspoken agreement between the three of them.

Amy came into the sitting room, the Doctor and Bella stared at her, she sat down.

"Okay, between the two of you, they have been a bet about who can give me the most information, do you agree?

They both nodded, still staring at Amy hanging onto every word.

"You have asked me, to be a judge to decide who the winner of the bet is, do you agree?"

They both nodded.

"I think you both have been amazing in this bet, Bella you used childish human games to stop the Doctor from talking and outsmarted him which I find amazing so I applaud you. The Doctor used his common sense and intelligence to get the information faster to me, so the winner is… the Doctor,"

Even though they both knew this was going to happen, the Doctor cheered croakily, and Bella swore.

"Isabella Rose Smith, what did you say?" the Doctor croaked in a scolding manner.

"Err Shiitake Mushrooms," she said, a little too innocently.

"Nice try," the Doctor said, looking down at his daughter.

"What?" she said, "What's so bad saying a Chinese edible mushroom?"

"Well, there would be nothing wrong in saying a Chinese edible mushroom expect from it be incredibly random but you didn't say Shiitake Mushrooms, did you?"

"No," she murmured, looking at her knees.

"Okay, if you promise if you'll never say it again, I will stop being angry, then you can be angry with annoying forfeit, I have got stored in my brain," the Doctor said, calmly.

"Yes, I promise," she muttered, still staring at her jean covered knees.

"Ok then," he said, rubbing his hands together, " The forfeit is that you can't speak until further notice, and that you have to wear this until further notice,"

He held up a bright orange short sleeved top that said, "I have a super intelligent and cool Dad (Bow ties are cool).

_Damn,_ she thought, _I can't wear that, they might notice how thin my arms are._

Bella still hadn't eat or slept and her body was beginning to notice, she was exhausted and had no will to do anything. As an already quite thin person, she had lost weight dangerously fast rate, so she wore baggy clothes and that top that the Doctor held up was anything but baggy.

She glared at her Dad, as she took the top, and went to her room. She had brilliant idea, she could wear a jumper over it and under it as well if, so the Doctor asked her to take the jumper off, they would be something under it.

She put the top on over the baggy jumper she had on already then put a jumper on to cover the horrible T-shirt.

She left the room and got the white board that the Doctor had just left outside the door, she left to find Amy and the Doctor.


	7. Lying

Lying

Bella found Amy and The Doctor the console, arguing for change, which was abruptly ended, when Bella entered the room. She looked at them suspiciously.

"Bella," the Doctor said, "What are you wearing?"

She wrote, _clothes__._

"I can see that top under it, take the jumper off," he ordered

She rubbed the board, _Hold this please, _handing the board over to Amy.

She took the jumper off, to reveal the orange top on top of a black jumper.

"Why is a jumper under you top?" he asked.

Bella shrugged, looking up at her Dad, she took the white board from Amy and put, _I don't like T-shirts, I might get cold._

"Oh, just take the jumper off," the Doctor said.

_No._

"Are you arguing with me?"

_Yes._

"Ok. I am going to count to 3… 1,2"

_Okay then_, she scribbled hastily, then dropped on the floor.

Amy raised her eyebrows, the Doctor just glared at her, and then started to press buttons on the console.

Bella came back with just the top on, it barely fit her, it hung loosely and her arms were stick thin.

"Umm, Bella, are you eating properly, you are tiny compared when you first came here," the Doctor said.

She picked up the white board and wrote _I'm fine._

"How have you lost so much weight since you came here and you seem always exhausted,"

Well, I have been running around a lot recently and that can make you exhausted and lose weight, so drop it! "No, I will not, drop it, Bella, have been eating and sleeping?" Yes, I have, what do think I am doing? "What I think you're doing is replacing grieving in a harmful way," Damn, she thought, He got it bang on target. I have been eating and sleeping, it is a stage in my growth. Why do you care?Then she stormed off, banging her bedroom door shut and locking it behind her.

She had just lied to the Doctor, but he knew she was lying anyway but she still lied. Even worse know, he knew the truth.


	8. Chapter 8

**Avoiding, hurting and the Sonic Pencil.**

It must of been hours since Bella had ran into her room, she was scared of coming out, she was absent-mindedly scratching her arm, it was know red and sour and nearly bleeding, she had nearly taken off three bits of skin, and she had these marks all up her left arm, she hadn't noticed until she heard a soft knock at the door, she gasped in pain, she was shocked that she actually did that to herself but it was okay, but the Doctor or Amy couldn't find out.

There was a knock on the door but this time much louder and this time came with the Doctor's voice, "Bella open the door,"

"I will be there in minute," Bella said, pulling on a black boyfriend cardigan over the swollen and raw left arm and the thin stick like right arm.

She opened the door, to see the Doctor looking slightly worried, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah I am fine, Doctor, ," said Bella, smiling, then she moved her left arm and winced painfully.

The Doctor didn't look like he was certain but as he didn't want another argument he didn't press it further, "You know that you can call me Dad, you do realise that you have just broken the punishment but I forgive you just this once, you do know that you can come and talk to me about it, or write it on the white board," he went into his pockets, and searched he put the white board into her hands, and winked.

_Doctor, you know that I would love to call you Dad, but I don't think I am ready just yet, thanks for forgiving me, and I promise that if that I need to talk with you, I will._ She wrote on her white board and showed it to him._ Sort of_, she thought.

They hugged for a moment, but the Doctor was very uncomfortable, he could feel most of her bones. Isabella felt uncomfortable to as her arm was caning from the strain. They quickly broke apart. The Doctor smiled then left, he was glad that he made up with Bella, but he wasn't going to let this go.

Bella knew she had brought herself a little more time but she had to avoid Amy and the Doctor at all costs, and she was going to have to get her own sonic device of her own, she knew how to make one but she had to be very secret about it, and not be seen.

She got to work very quietly but quickly , she took all the materials she would need from the workshop, it didn't take her long, to get it working but she had to disguse it, and that what took time, but as she had a mind of a time lord it didn't take that long at all, and there it was her own sonic device, disguised as pencil. It was shiny and starry for the exterior, the led was sharp, and there was a button that could only be seen if you looked closely. She pressed the button and a soft whizzing sound admitted from it, and red light shined from where the rubber was.

"Bella, dinner's ready," the Doctor shouted, Bella tucked the pencil behind her ear and left.

Bella obviously didn't eat her dinner last night, looking like she did, was very hard, because as they eat in a uncomfortable silence they watched Bella, but she did manage it.

Bella left her plate empty, but with cardigan and jeans pockets filled with food.

"She has been filling her pockets with food without us knowing, God, how could of we missed that," the Doctor sighed, feeling like he failed as a father again.

"We couldn't of known, she was keeping it from us, you are very good at keeping secrets too," Amy pointed out.

"Yeah, thats different, she is hurting herself plus I think the pencil that was tucked behind her ear was sonic," the Doctor said, looking worried but slightly impressed.

"What do you mean sonic?" Amy asked, looking confounded.

"She has made herself her own sonic device like my sonic screwdriver, but a pencil, she did very quick as well, she didn't use the TARDIS, because the TARDIS would of informed me, she made it by herself. Impressive. But what worries me is what she is going to use it for, sonic devices have lot more uses than opening doors you know," the Doctor said, very quickly.

"Well, we are going to find that out, but first thing first, how are we going to get her eating again?" Amy said, looking very concerned and worried.

"That is going to take a long time you know, I think we should do both at the same time, well there is two of us, two minds are better than one, and plus you should take the food one because as time lords don't need to eat as much as you humans do, and as sonic devices are alien and time lord devices so that is my expertise," the Doctor said, looking straight into Amy's eyes.

"Oh okay, I'll do the eating one and the sleeping one, you do..." Amy was interrupted by the Doctor, "Sleeping one what sleeping one?"

"God, you are really are blind," Amy said, looking quite exasperated, "she looks a zombie, with great big bags under her eyes, it is obvious she hasn't been sleeping properly, it's okay though, I'll do that, you do the sonic, and maybe you could take us somewhere soon, we have been spinning around in space for ages, it is getting rather tiring."

The Doctor nodded, looking upset, that another thing had slipped.

He went to console room, and started to set the controls to random,and the TARDIS started to move.

Amy and Bella ran to console room, their faces were looking very exited, this was Isabella's second trip.

The TARDIS landed, all three of them fell to the floor laughing

All three of them ran to door pulled opened and stopped by short human shapes covered in blue armour to head to foot holding guns.

"Oh crap, Sontarans," Bella and the Doctor muttered together.

"You are now the prisoners of the Sontarans,"

They walked for a long time until they reached a very secure looking building, they were brought inside, the building was filled with cells, which held man types of aliens, they were pushed into a empty cell, and were left, the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and went to the door, a Sontaran came in, he immeaditly took away the Doctor's screwdriver, then he searched through the three of them, looking for items that they could escape with. he found nothing and left.

The Doctor sighed.

Isabella waited a while to see if Sontarans were coming and took the pencil that was tucked under her ear and went to the door, and pressed the near invisible button.

"I knew it," the Doctor said, looking impressed again, "and I am going to have to converstate that young lady it could be dangerous.

Bella just looked at him like he was crazy.

"How come the Sontaran didn't notice that, you can talk again and when we get back to the TARDIS you can take off that stupid T-shirt,"

"Well, that didn't last long, well you have a sonic screwdriver, One you can use screwdriver to escape and two it doesn't even look like a proper screw driver, and my sonic pencil is harmless to them, it is just a pencil, I must say I hid the sonic of it very well so they didn't notice, what do they think I am going to do draw myself out," Bella replied, still working on the door, "plus how could to be dangerous it a sonic pencil, oh no I am going to get led poisoning, everyone run and hide from the pencil, it's going to give everyone led poisoning, it is unstoppable force."

"Ha ha, that's hand made, you could of made a mistake you never know, and it could blow up," the Doctor said, knowing that the sonic pencil was perfectly made.

"Are you doubting your own intelligence, now shut up, while I get us out of here," Isabella said.

**Author's note: I have made account on facebook for Isabella so if you want to chat with her, that would make her happy. (This is for you to put your ideas about my story, hope you check it out, type in Isabella Smith and there animé picture if you want to add her!**


End file.
